


A speedster, a blindfold and a bird

by Ellia22



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans, Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellia22/pseuds/Ellia22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning of serious kinky smut ahead.<br/>Robin gets fed up of wally teasing him all the time so he decides to flip the tables and 'top' for once (because i swear wally is always the one topping in fanfics.) Also this is the first smut i have ever written so it may not be that good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A speedster, a blindfold and a bird

Wally woke with a pounding in his head and although he was blindfolded he could feel that his wrists were cuffed to the bed and he was completely naked, so either the villains had started getting seriously kinky or he had upset his boyfriend and now the bird’s dark mind was running free. First he tried to pull at the cuffs and wasn’t surprised when they wouldn’t budge so instead he tried to vibrate out of them but that was even less successful and made his wrists hurt. It wasn’t the first time he had ended up cuffed to the bed but it was the first time robin had knocked him out first.

“Stop struggling Wally you won’t get free.” Robin hissed into his ear climbing on top of the speedster straddling his waist when robin wanted to be dark he really went for it and today was no exception. Grabbing hold of Wally’s wrists robin smirked leaning in close he nipped at his boyfriend’s neck spurred on by the speedster moan. “Dude what did I do to get myself cuffed?” Wally asked trying to keep his body still as the bird’s hands moved down his chest the finger tips finding the speedsters nipples easily, causing his back to arch up off the bed and a loud whimper to escape the red head’s throat. “Does there have to be a reason? Maybe I just like cuffing you to the bed and whatever I want to you.” Robin teased running his fingertips around the speedsters nipples barely brushing over the sensitive nub in an effort to make him whimper again. The dark haired teen was still fully clothed but he pulled back to strip off his shirt moving down until he was straddling Wally’s hips he rubbed his hips up against Wally’s cock letting the rough fabric of his jeans create friction between them. “Let just call this pay back for every time you teased me for too long KF and well I wanted to see what it would be like to fuck you for a change.”  
Wally shivered a little, between the slightly painful friction on his cock and the way that robin voice deepened a little when he spoke dirty it took the speedster nearly a minute to work out what the bird was up to. “You want to f-fuck me? What if I say no?” Wally asked shifting nervously it was getting hard to concentrate when robin starting moving his hips a little faster and ran his agile fingers over the tip of the speedsters cock. “Well you don’t have much of a choice but I promise It won’t hurt Wally, you’ve done it to me a thousand times do you really think I would let you do anything that hurt?” The boy wonder questioned smirking a little, as good as it felt to keep winding his boyfriend up the friction that his jeans were causing had gone from pleasurably painful to just painful and he was now desperate to strip off the last of his clothing. Climbing off wally, robin pulled off his jeans and boxer so quickly that wally barely had time to notice the friction was gone before the younger teen was back pressing his length against Wally’s he moved his hand up and down on them moaning softly. 

Bucking his hips up into robin’s hand Wally moaned loudly, he knew the bird was trying to keep him distracted so he couldn’t protest and truthfully he didn’t really want to protest, he was just a little bit curious about what it would be like to be fucked by the boy wonder and he actually kind of liked it when robin let his dark mind lose. The boy wonder smirked a little rubbing a finger over their tips and bucking his hips forwards a little, he moved his free hand up to the speedster’s mouth pressing three fingers to his lips. “Suck the wetter they are the less uncomfortable it will be for you.” The bird growled loudly forcing the speedster to open his mouth and slipping his fingers in he let them get a good coating of the red head’s saliva he almost groaned at the way his boyfriends tongue was running over his fingertips clearly Wally was enjoying this just as much as he was. 

Robin pulled his finger out of Wally’s mouth with a lewd pop still working his other hand over them, he could feel how close the redhead was but he didn’t want to let him cum just yet so he pulled back quickly letting go of Wally’s cock and moving to kneel between his legs lifting his hips. “This may hurt a little at first but I need you to relax for me KF or it will be hard to get you ready.” Robin said smiling a little as he bend down to run his tongue over the speedsters hole testing his reaction before plunging his deep into Wally, smirking at the way he almost screamed with pleasure and wriggled on the bed, why the hell had he waited so long to do this? Moving his tongue out of the speedster he slowly pushed one of his fingers into him trying to find the sweet spot that always drove him mad with pleasure. Wally yelped a little but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure the surged up his spine and made his toes curl, all those time robin had wriggled at his touch he hadn't quite understood just how good this felt. Slipping a second finger in slowly the boy wonder scissored both of his fingers inside him trying to stretch him out a little he knew how important it was to stretch Wally out the first time, as much as he liked having control over the redhead he really didn’t want to hurt him. “If you stay still I will take the blindfold off but if you wriggle I will gag you.” Robin smirked reaching down with his free hand to grab the gag from a draw he curled his fingers against the red head’s prostate half hoping he would wriggle but Wally was way too focused to let his boyfriend have all the power so he just whimpered loudly at him and begged for more. A request robin was more than happy to fulfil, sliding his third finger in his moved them faster inside the speedster making sure he was stretched out enough the main event was probably still going to hurt a little but the pain wouldn’t last that long. 

“You are weirdly good at staying focused when you want something KF but I guess I should take the blindfold off now.” The bird sighed softly reaching up to pull down the blindfold his deep blue eyes meeting lust filled green ones once again wally tried to vibrate out of the cuff desperate to get his hands on the boy wonder but robin swatted his chest. “I’m still not un-cuffing you so stop struggling Wally or I will just leave you here horny and naked.” He growled reaching into the bedside draw he pulled out a condom and slid it on quickly placing hot hard kissed on wally neck and chest he moved to press the tip of his cock against Wally’s entrance teasing him. “Beg me and I will give it to you.” The younger teen growled pressing in a little but he waited until Wally was begging to actually push his way into the speedster taking it inch by inch to let him get used to the sensation. Wally yelped at first the feeling of the acrobats dick buried deep inside him was painful at first but when the bird cock pressed up against the spot he had explored with his fingers he was overwhelmed by pleasure wrapping his legs around robin’s hips and pulling him in deep. “Shit rob I never understood why you like this so much until now.” The Redhead admitted making robin laugh softly and lean down his kiss his lips moving one of his hands to wrap around Wally’s cock pumping him in time to his thrusts moaning loudly in response to the speedster’s words, they were both already so close and the faces wally were making were almost pushing him over the edge but he just bit at the speedster bottom lip thrusting harder he kept pumping his cock loving the way it made Wally’s ass tighten around him, maybe that was why Wally always did the same for him.  
Wally bucked his hips back against robins trying to encourage him he was so close that he barely had time to warn the boy wonder before he climaxed his cum splashing over both of their chest. But robin kept moving his hand on the red head’s cock holding back for a few more moment before letting himself cum his cries of pleasure mixing with Wally’s. He kept himself seated within the speedster for another minute trying to catch his breath, before pulling himself out of wally and un-cuffing him. “We should shower and get some sleep I’m sure that I knocked you out but I thought it would be fun.” Robin sighed pulling the condom off he cuddled up to the speedster who just chucked and kissed his forehead pulling the covers over them. “We can shower in the morning but I really don’t mind about you hitting me the headache wasn’t so fun but the stuff that came after it well let’s just say I think we will be taking turns from now on.”


End file.
